


All Of Me

by lilmistrouble



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Orphan Black (TV), X Company (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor who / orphan black crossover , Delphine dies and Cosima gets the chance to save her and begins to understand the meaning of loving all of a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Of me

Delphine was laying in the car park holding the open wound she felt herself slowly drifting away thinking about Cosima'S words to her only a few days ago about how easy it would have been to slip away. Delphine was trying to keep eyes open she could'nt die like this she could'nt believe she could be so stupid to think this was the right thing to do , play the matyr the hero to save everyone else . Delphine did'nt want to die alone she wanted to die with Cosima next to her living to a grand age and retiring with Cosima in a little beach house along San Fransico bay . Delphine almost laughed at her delusions she had ruined her and Cosima , Cosima no longer trusted her or wanted her and that hurt more then this gun shot wound ever would no one was coming to save her she did'nt have a hero. Or so she thought but a few moments later in the distant she could here this wheezing, groaning sound almost like the brakes of a car or bike had not be turned off and where bad condition . She shrugged it off no she was hallucinating but then there it was again and not a moment later there was a dark blue box in front of her. No this could'nt be really she didn't know what this thing was but it couldn't be real then she saw her .   
Cosima ... she breathed heavily as she felt Cosima's arms fall around her and whisper im sorry my love i love all of you stay with me please please .


	2. Chapter Two

1 Year ago   
Cosima collapsed against Siobhans body as Art confirmed a body had been found and was believed to be Delphine . Cosima could not be breathe she felt water creep from eyes and before she knew it she was sobbing and punching against Mrs S's chest while the women cradled her and took the beating and the wet tears leaking on to her chequred shirt. As siobhan looked around the room with Cosima still against her chest Mrs S even saw tears come out of Sarah's and Felix's eyes and also worry as Cosima fell apart in front of them. Cosima looked up and instantly turned to Art screaming at him to leave . Art bowed his head , aplogised for Cosima' s loss and exited Felix's apartment.   
Mrs S instantly grabbed Cosima's hands and lead her to felix's bedroom giving one glance at Felix , Felix nodded agreeing with his foster mother that it was a good idea for Cosima to go to bed and sleep . Siobhan eased Cosima out of her clothes and in to bed , and then placed a quick peck on to Cosima's head before covering her with the covers and leaving her to rest.   
Cosima continued to sob long after S had gone . She thought about Delphine dying alone and how much of brat she had been towards her . Cosima's heart felt hollow , as she cried more hysterically and started speaking to herself and wishing for Delphine to come back to her . Cosima wished she had told Delphine last night how much she loved she wished she had taken Delphine in to Delphine's posh swanky DYAD company owned car and made love to her , fucking her until she came and whispering sweet apolgises in to her ear. But no she had allowed Delphine to leave . Delphine had walked gladly to her own death .Cosima did not understand at all why someone would shoot Delphine . At this moment Cosima's phone went off , she looked at it knowing already it was Shay . Cosima threw it violently against the wall before collasping back in the fetal position rocking herself two and from sobbing more and more loudly if Felix could hear her he did'nt bother entering the room Cosima did not know how she managed to but she finally fell asleep.   
As the months went by Cosima did not even bother with outside life she just sat staring in to black space , seasons , people , birthdays , aniversaires went by and Cosima did not move , she had stopped eating , stopped talking to any of her sisters , she blocked out shay she even pushed Felix and S a way this was Cosima without Delphine , she needed Delphine to live and it was gone her life support had gone .   
something awoke Cosima on the bright early day of 4th of July a weird sound like a wheezing , groaning sound she looked around the room wondering if Kira was here and had snuck in to try and cheer Cosima up no sign of her . Cosima instanly fell back against the pillow to drained to check the rest of Felix's loft . She was about to shut her eyes again when a blue Police Box appeared out of no where and out came a man , a tall man to say the least he was wearing a blue suit with sneakers his hair was short and over his outfit was a long brown coat he looked young to but his eyes looked older like they had so many stories to tell and so much wisdom to share . Cosima covered herself instantly . Suprised when the strange gentlemen asked if he was in the year 1989 and if the date was the 4th july . Cosima was astounded and whispered to herself what the FUCK!!!

 


	3. Chapter three

Cosima got up of the bed and stood on her tip toes to level with the man in front of her . She replied to his question no it is not 1979 it is 2016 . To be precise its July 4th 2016. The man sighed before shrugging his shoulders and laughing at his own miscalculation. Cosima immedialtely demanded to know how he got here . The man said nothing before he went back to the police box and closed the door . Cosima eyed the blue box , she could swear she had seen it before . By just looking at it she could tell it was'nt from earth , with all of confidence and strengh in just her tank top and shorts , she pushed open the police box door.   
Cosima stopped , her mouthing just hanging open before she knew it she found herself saying loudly NO!!! WAY !! its bigger on the inside . Cosima could'nt believe it she stepped immediately back out and ran back in again not believing she hadn'nt even noticed the suited man with sneakers on his feet just watching in bemusement. When the realisation had finally hit her she knew where she had seen this box before . Back at Minesota University as part of there science degree they had to investiagte a open science case . Cosima had instantly picked the open case of the doctor and the blue police box . Cosima back then had spent hours studying the cases and the stories so encrossed and intrigued but by the end when it came to presenting the project her gut instinct had told her the impossible man and the blue box could'nt be real. How wrong she had been.   
The Doctor turned to Cosima , and annouced his presence . "Cosima you know who I am and I know who you are " Cosima's expression softened before she replied "How?" The Doctor pulled up to chairs in his tardis and began telling Cosima everything she needed to know .   
Cosima listened as the doctor crossed one leg over his knee and began. The doctor began telling Cosima about existence of pararrel worlds. The doctor had met Delphine in the parraell version of this universe , he told Cosima that her and Delphine where happily married in that version of the universe , but something happened there was an attack by there DYAD in that universe . The Cosima that Delphine knew was brutally killed , and her brain placed in a cyber like man suit . Delphine was left all alone much like Cosima is now. That Delphine finally had no option but to go against There DYAD and kill the creations they had made the cybermen which also included her Cosima . Before the Doctor had left that world , Delphine made him promise one thing that he would come to this time and place and help this Cosima save Delphine , The Doctor had a feeling that Delphine knew what was gonna happen to this version of Delphine . The doctor finished before adding directly to Cosima that this was not a promise he intended to break .   
Cosima got up off the chair wiped a tear from eye and looked directly at the doctor . "Your not here by mistake are you?" The Doctor shook his head . There was silence for what seemed like forever before the Doctor broke it . Do you know how you know its love? When no matter what version of yourself or your lover you meet you always end up together there is always love there. Cosima turned round to see the hopeful and understanding brown wise eyes of the Doctor's. Before Cosima added like loving all of her person ? The Doctor replied with euthasiasim exactly. Cosima finally turned back to the Doctor and said finally so whats the plan ?  
The Doctor straightened his tie and coughed before adding " so your gonna trust me just like that " Cosima nodded unsure herself about why she was doing this , all she knew was her heart was aching to be with Delphine again and The Doctor was offering her way to do that . He nodded again before saying " right umm first you need to get in to something more comfortable " Cosima nodded but then turned to the Doctor again adding she was'nt leaving to change until she knew the plan,   
The Doctor put his large brown coat back on and slowly walking up to cosima grabbing her shoulders softly looking in to Cosima's eyes he annouced his plan " Cosima im gonna take you to meet every version of Delphine the universe has to offer good and bad , and then we are gonna save Delphine " he paused knowing he was gonna have to tell Cosima now about the catch as he could see her well up at the prospect of seeing Delphine alive and well again ." But another version of Delphine must face her end instead "   
Cosima swallowed not believing she heard the Doctor correctly she would have to kill another version of Delphine to have her Delphine back ?? No this could'n be right he had to be bluffing but she could see by the intensity of his eyes that he was'nt . Cosima fell to her knees as the Sobs took over again on the cold floor of the blue box . 


	4. Chloe

Cosima finally got herself off the tardis floor only to find the Doctor watching her intently . After five minutes of intent staring she finally got up . The Doctor had a bemused look on his face . Cosima walked over to the tardis doors . And stepped out only to find themself surrounded by sand. Where are we Doctor ? The Doctor looked around before finally explaing himself "well if my calculations are right we are in Israel and the year "he pointed his finger out almost commanding the air for silence Cosima for the first time in a year found herself uncontrollably giggling. "its 2017" Cosima contiuned laughing before adding "you can tell what year it is by just smelling the air ?" The Doctor shrugged and winked clearly not bothered by how weird he truly was. Cosima skipped behind him wondering why the Doctor would just take a year forward . As herself and The Doctor walked across the sand she had hardly noticed the fact she was still in just a tank top and shorts and bare foot . They walked for what seemed like hours , with the Doctor adding in comments here and there about the strange properties of sand Cosima could not help but laugh. Finally feeling free of the chains and weights that had held her down the past year.   
They finally reached Civilisation. Walking past market stalls and women who were fully clothed head to toe even the sun must have been beaming down heat rays higher then anything that they would get back home. The Doctor instanky grabbed Cosima's hand before turning to her and saying in his softest voice " I need you to prepare yourself " Cosima hands instantly started twitching by her sides . The Doctor did elaborate further , he just lead Cosima in to a run down cafe . They both went to the counter grabbing a water from the side and seating themselves. The Doctor instantly pointed Cosima in the direction of a women properly a few years older then herself brown bob like hair with a bit of curl volume to it , she had light brown shorts on and white vest top , with brown laced up boots . Cosima was confused until she heard the laugh , her body reacted straight away no it could'nt be . The laugh was music to ears and instantly calmed her beating heart before the doctor could say anything else the brunette had turned round obviously feeling the heat of someone watching her . OMG Cosima could not beliebe her features where identical to Delphines . This could not be happening. Cosima instantly let her eyes leave the brunette , but she noticed the funny look the brunette gave her before turning back around to carry on her conversation with her friends.   
Cosima turned to the Doctor in confusion . The Doctor straightened his tie before going in to the background of who the brunette was all he really knew was her name was Chloe she was 28 years old and was here in israel helping with the crisis from an unknow ailen virus that had been attacking the people of israel. And there was as far as the Doctor knew no cure. Chloe it seemed was immune thats why she had been hand picked by the United Nations to come here and help in anyway she could . Cosima was trying to convince herself throught this hushed conversation that Chloe was not Delphine . After the Doctor was done explaining Chloe's life Cosima finally plucked up the courage to ask what they where doing the Doctor sipped his water before he answered " we my dear Cosima are going to mess with the big ball of wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff and stop this outbreak and at the same time you are going to get to understand a part of Delphine, because Cosima she is a part of Delphine all the versions you are going to meet are "   
Cosima excused herself from the Doctor , blaming the need for air , she walked out on to the israelian streets and pressed herself against the nearest wall feeling her heart squeeze in on itself screaming in Cosima's body struggling to grip on to reality and its pain. Her head started to hurt in process of trying to calm her fast beating heart . Cosima throughtout this part could not help feeling she was being watched. When she finally felt in control she looked up to find familar brown eyes and face . Chloe .   
Chloe stared at Cosima for what felt like forever before Chloe coughed and instantly spoke "I don't know what it is but i feel like we have met " Cosima's mind went in to overload almost collasping on itself in shock and laughter Cosima was tempted to say you have no idea but instead she replied with " I don't think so Im Cosima " Chloe smiled not being able to shake the feeling before her hand reached out to grab Cosima's . " Umm maybe we did in another life im strong believer of that ,i think i would deffo remember you have such a beautiful smile im chloe enchante" Cosima was struck with memories of Delphine she could not hold back tears quicky brimming up around her eyes but she hid them before replying "enchante" .   
Cosima and The Doctor had stayed for what seemed like weeks but in fact she was suprised it had only been a few days. In those few days herself and Chloe had become comfortable , they firlted constantly even when Cosima was helping Chloe with sick patients that properly would not making to next week . Cosima felt like Delphine was Chloe which she suspected was the lesson and realisation behind what the Doctor was doing. Cosima was enchanted by Chloe's kindess ,and her heart . Cosima knew what she was feeling and the Doctor had warned her that this would play with her feelings but she felt love towards Chloe . She could'nt help it she just did.   
It came to the final night and the Doctor had informed Cosima he had successful held of further spread of the outbreak before telling Cosima he was ready to leave when she was . Cosima's heart was heavy . She ran across the streets of Israel reaching Chloe's Chalet. She slid the Chalet doors open and instantly walked in to find Chloe on the couch . Chloe stared seemingly confused as to what Cosima was doing here . Cosima straddled Chloe and kissed her with all her power . Chloe's hand instantly went to Cosima's waist band on her shorts a and sliding her hand on to Cosima's hot and needy clit . Chloe began stroking slowly as Cosima moaned and bucked her hips uncontrollably . Cosima decided she was not going to feel guilty about this as this women Chloe was Delphine , thats what the Doctor said they were all her .Cosima allowed herself to fall in to the pleasure . She was not going to waste thid night but she knew in the morning she would have to say goodbye to this part of Delphine .Cosima knew this was painful and would leave just as much a scar and even an unsealed crack on heart but she knew this was the beginning of getting her Delphine back. She just hoped not every version of Delphine was as beautiful as Chloe or Delphine herself . She had to kill one of them but her mind was at rest her choice would not be Chloe. Chloe still had life and heart that deserved so much love and joy . As chloe continued her ministrations Cosima also prayed to god that she would not fall in love with every new version she met her heart could not take it she knew that much and neither could her clit.


	5. The first Good Bye of Many

The Doctor enjoyed travelling with Cosima . She brought joy back in his life a joy he had not felt in a while . The Doctor had been travelling alone for so long he had forgotten what it was like to have a companion. Cosima made him laugh a lot ,he was always amazed how she managed to stay so up beat. The Doctor after his last companion Donna Noble had decided to travel alone for a while he hated goodbyes and he always did his best to avoid them. But with Donna it pained him he did not even get to say goodbye there was no time it was life or death for her . He chose her life . Her memories of him long gone . That's what he hated about humans they all had expiry dates and yet he cared about each human being so deeply he considered every single one of them his friends. The human race gave him hope and a reason to fight of the dark forces that worked against them all and in return he gave them hope , every time a strange occurrence or a space ship just happened to fly over the White House or Buckingham Palace or if men in metal suits came crawling out of no where the one word , the one name on every human's lips the one word of hope , of safety and reassurance "Doctor". In some cultures like the English culture the word Doctor meant healer but in other cultures in meant warrior He guessed in some instances he was but he liked to think he was a healer most of time and warrior when he needed to be when he faced danger where that was no other option then to destroy a vulnerable and angry race , to bring the guns out to protect his friends. But for this for Cosima he had to be her healer , he had promised Delphine that he would bring this world's Cosima and Delphine together and the Doctor never broke a promise not in his 915 years and he had no intention of ever breaking his record with promises. Yes the Doctor was many things he was fire and ice when he was angry , he was over emotional with good byes , he was very very clever , wise but one thing he was not was a promise breaker . As he watched another race of Zygons die, he backed away slowly from the scene just another day another catastrophe diverted and the human race saved again . It was now time to find Cosima it was time to say goodbye. 

Cosima awoke in Chloe's arms her body ached like hell and her clit was so sore. Chloe had made Cosima orgasm several times the night before , Cosima was in love with the way she used her hands so confident and experienced. Cosima stroked Chloe's hair out of her face .She did not want to say goodbye but she knew she had to . Cosima thought back to earlier that evening the conversation herself and the Doctor had. The Doctor had informed her there business was done here and that he was ready to leave when she was. Cosima's heart ached how many more versions of Delphine would she have to say goodbye to ? Cosima had a feeling that for the Doctor goodbyes where not a new thing .Cosima knew goodbyes where just part of being human , goodbyes where inevitable in the end something tears you away for each other death is an example of that you can spend your whole life with someone then just one day they just slip away , its so easy for them to let go and then your just left alone dealing with what they left behind its almost cruel but its part of life we all age and we all die. Cosima's science logic knows that this is just the cycle , new babies are born every year while others leaving this earth never to return its simple so why does it hurt so much ? Cosima felt tears in her eyes , she slowly and quietly got up from the bed and collected her clothes , she went in the small bathroom and quietly turned the shower and immediately stepped in not even checking the temperature she relaxed under the heat and her eyes closed as she just stood listening to the thumping of the shower. She was slowly losing her control of her emotions and before she knew she was huddled on the shower floor sobbing and she stayed there for what felt like a lifetime to Cosima . 

When Cosima finally stepped out of the shower and was fully clothed she looked at herself in the mirror her dreads where slowly falling out and her hair was looking more naturally straight . She hated her straight hair , she always prided herself on being the clone who was different with her style , her hair and just about everything but these days she could not bring herself to care . She wiped her eyes making sure there was no evidence of the crying fit she had given in to 10 minutes prior , as soon as Cosima felt presentable she reached for the door handle and exited the bathroom . 

The Doctor was waiting patiently in the Tardis he had been ready to leave hours ago and was now waiting on Cosima. He hated waiting usually but he knew he had to be patient with Cosima . Even the Doctor had notice Cosima and Chloe had grown close so he knew this goodbye was not going to be easy in fact he knew none of these goodbyes where going to be easy . He knew as always with humans that emotions where a biggie. The Doctor knew Cosima's head was properly mess and was most likely going to stay that way until she was united with her Delphine. The Doctor shook his head not likely what he had got himself and Cosima in to he hated playing with human's hearts and he knew love was such an important part of being in the human race , but he also knew love was easily manipulated and sometimes cruel. That he knew from his experience with all his companions he loved every single one differently but with Rose and Sarah-Jane it had been love . Every goodbye he shared with both was like ice cold daggers digging in to his hearts and leaving a wound that would not close . Oh Yes he knew how Cosima must be feeling that's why he was patient he would always be patient with Cosima and her fragile heart and he would wait as long as Cosima wished him to. 

Cosima was instantly met with Chloe watching her , she looked at the table to see breakfast ready a variety of fruits and what looked to be French toast . Cosima adored french toast , when Delphine made french toast it was the greatest Cosima's heart stun with the memory. Chloe leaned in to kiss her , Cosima accepted it and there tongues met in a battle of dominance . But Cosima could not carry on her ministrations further she pushed Chloe away and Cosima realised then that she had unfairly played with Chloe's heart she saw love in her eyes and Cosima knew this was gonna be difficult. Cosima grabbed Chloe's hand and lead her to the couch . Chloe was silent just watching Cosima. Cosima coughed before finally speaking " Chloe Im sorry but this was just one time thing , your amazing , sweet and whoever wins your heart is gonna be very lucky , because it will be the most precious thing they own " Cosima could see Chloe struggling with this rejection but she pushed on " my life is complicated im not from here and my heart is already owned by another , in another time , another life maybe we could have been something more , but what we shared last night was ours but it can't be forever but you will find someone who it will be like that forever im so sorry Chloe". Chloe went silent and then after minutes or what felt like hours of silence Cosima left the couch and headed for the door but just as she was about to leave Cosima heard Chloe say " Don't go Please Cosima I know you felt something Cosima you own my heart please my love" Cosima knew if she looked back she would not be able to go through with leaving she slid the door open and stepped out in to the blistering heat and as she did all she heard was Chloe collapse on the floor in a heap of sobs and screaming her name to the heavens , Cosima knew she had left an open wound on Chloe's heart and her name on her lips . 

Cosima walked to the Tardis sobbing she made a promise to herself then not to fall in bed with another version of Delphine and not to fall in love the pain was to real , she could not believe how fast she had fallen for Chloe it was like meeting Delphine all over again she wondered if this what the Doctor meant when he said she had to learn to love all of Delphine but surely the Doctor could not be this cruel? She reached the Tardis and its blue doors and entered it the Doctor stood up right away and asked Cosima what felt like the stupidest question in the world are you ok? They both knew the real answer but she grabbed the Doctor's hand before lying that she was fine and on ward they go . No Cosima wasn't fine but this would all be worth it in the end right? For her Delphine


	6. The city Of War

The Doctor knew Cosima was not ok as he started the Tardis . Even though she wore a smile on her face he knew saying goodbye to Chloe had taken its toll. He hoped that things would get easier for her but he knew they would not. Things , life was never easy for anyone human or Alien. He set the Tardis to the next destination. Paris the city of Love but he knew this would not be what Cosima would expect . He slowly walked away from Tardis counsel and joined a defeated Cosima on the steps of the Tardis and began telling her stories of new worlds and future hope. It did not take long for the Doctor to hear Cosima's infectious laugh and he knew for now he had eased her pain and comforted her heart for just a little bit. 

Cosima awoke to find a blanket round her figuring she fell asleep she does know how though , the pain in her heart was so overwhelming , she felt like she had lost a piece of her heart to Chloe a very tiny piece but a piece never the less , a piece that was gone and belonged to her. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw the Doctor wearing glasses and his usual suit and sneakers , that made Cosima laugh he was the only man he knew that could wear that ridiculous entire and look cool. Cosima was pretty sure in modern day it would be consider a fashion crime . But it made the Doctor different and she liked that. The Doctor moved his hand in the direction of the door , it was obvious to Cosima that they were at there destination she did not know what this new day would bring but she hoped it at least spared her heart for a moment . She got to her feet and joined the Doctor ,but before stepping out she grabbed his hand and they both said in unison "Together" both confirming this to each other with a nod they both reached for handle each on the door and opened it , both hoping this new day was going to be easier then the last. 

 

Doctor and Cosima where welcomed with soldiers with eight arms and green mutant faces holding guns against them. The Doctor's voice immediately boomed through the building unit " WE ARE UNARMED PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS PLEASE " The Doctor held up his hands and turned them side to side to proof this before sticking his hands back in his pocket. The soldiers seemed satisfied enough and turned round beckoning Cosima and The Doctor to follow. Cosima glanced at the Doctor and evaluated by the Doctor's face that he was just as lost as she was but she smirked that she guessed was part of the fun you never knew what trouble you would run in to next. They where lead to a metal office with what looked to be a force field around. To Cosima it was like landing in a Transformers movie, wow Cosima thought I really am a massive Dork. They watched as the Mutant eight handed aliens added pass codes and numbers at billions light year speeds per second until the doors automatically unlocked. They were welcomed by a blonde women and Cosima did not even have to look at her to know it was the same face that haunted her mind , her dreams and her emotions . Delphine's face , the blonde reached out her hand and announced herself " Im Plutana protector and president of this world and you are intruders who are you?" Cosima coughed before extending her hand im Cosima . As soon as there hands touched Cosima felt the sparkle , Cosima felt like it illuminated them both , she saw in Plutana's eyes she felt it too , Cosima immediately took away her hand NOOO she thought to herself this can't happen not again she promised herself that. She took a few steps back and saw Plutana's confusion before her mask fell back in place . Plutana turned to The Doctor and asked the Doctor if he knew about there planet . Cosima shook her head because she knew he did the Doctor never appeared anywhere by accident. This Cosima knew for sure the legends and myths surrounding the brilliant man told her that . Plutana immediately clicked her fingers and the Alien men beside her handed Cosima and the Doctor what looked to be contracts. The Doctor and Cosima both glanced at each other and in unison ripped up the Document . Plutana's fury immediately came out " YOU JUST BROKE RULE 537 THAT'S A CRIMINAL OFFENCE THAT IS PUNISHABLE BY SPACE ELECTROCUTION HOW DARE YOU" Cosima jumped and realised this was where Delphine got her fury from .

Plutana did not know what it was about this brunette human that made her feel soft inside but she felt this un dying connection . Plutana regretted her fury and loss of self control immediately when she saw Cosima jump and move towards the Doctor. She felt a rage of jealousy hit the moment she saw the man's hand in her's . She did not know why she did not know Cosima , but her heart was acting as if it did , she felt a sudden urge a need to protect this woman what from , she did not know . Plutana was brought up to be emotionless , to be solider to be a brave as she could be and to disregard silly emotions . These emotions where plaguing her at the worst time . there was war happening on her planet , war and stars had been in the sky for generations . Plutana was taken out of her reverie by Cosima asking what year it was . God her Voice was music to her ears , she steadied herself and answered "The year is 6789 " . Cosima just stared at Plutana in disbelief , and Plutana felt the stare undoing her piece by piece NO just No she thought these trespassers , these un needed humans , intruders , Criminals even needed to leave this planet and now . But Plutana knew heart would breaking if this girl left without at least allowing Plutana's lips to touch hers . Yes Plutana thought Im Fucked . 

 

Thanks guys for reading i promise a few more versions of Delphine are left and then she will meet Aurora be prepared my buddies and bring tissues


	7. Im Done

Silence continued to boom the room , for what seemed like forever to Plutano. She kept eyes on petite brunette for as long as she could . Her mind finally convinced her to put them in a base room for the night. Plutano coughed before announcing and directing them to follow her . Cosima despite looking vulnerable and frightened just a few moments prior , was the one to move first . Plutano could not take her eyes of her , the way her jeans hugged her butt and calves , the way she walked and moved her hands when talking. Plutano's infatuation grew by the second. But Plutano knew this was not in her DNA . From the earliest age her kind were taught to ignore and cut of these un useful emotions , they were here to protect this planet and kill their enemies. Nothing else , nothing more . So why was Plutano feeling this pull towards this strange women? . Plutano noticed as she came out of her reverie that herself and Cosima where now walking side by side. Plutano dreamed how easy it would be to just softly stroke Cosima's hand or even just hold it . She had started to amuse herself at her ridiculous thoughts but they were just thoughts right ? And thoughts never did no harm to anyone right?   
They had finally arrived in the basement room . In the room there was two single beds which Plutano was glad about in enraged her to think of anyone else touching the brunette . There was also a microwave and a bathroom with a toilet. Cosima walked to microwave and for some reason Plutano followed ,She felt the need to impress her. And impress her she would . She went in to the cupboard need by and pulled all different food card nationality's from there. Cosima looked confused , until Plutano asked her what she fancied and Cosima blushed red . Plutano had realised her innuendo and finally added " to eat" she chuckled to herself. Cosima put her finger under her chin and thought silently " umm McDonalds" Plutano nodded before efficiently popping the rectangle card in the slot on top and pressing the button in the then 10 seconds she opened the microwave door and like magic a Big Mac and fries appeared with a coke. Cosima's eyes widened and Plutano watched pleased with herself that she had managed to impress the brunette and she felt the most sudden slickness of wetness in between her legs she moved quickly way from Cosima not trusting herself. 

The Doctor coughed in the background before finally speaking " Well this all very impressive but what really happened here " Plutano moved towards the doctor and turned on the TV on top of the ceiling . The images from the screen above where like something you would see if you were watching the hunger games. The Doctor had seen war but not to this extent. The humans on the screen why trying to outrun the Daleks but running from them was no good as they just exterminated them faster. The Doctor's fury had overtaken him , The Daleks had been responsible for millions upon millions of deaths. They really were the biggest killers in the world. The Doctor immediately spoke to Plutano " IM TELLING YOU STOP THIS YOU CAN'T WIN PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE , BRING THEM INSIDE AND MAKE SURE THEY STAY THERE " The Doctor saw Plutano's fists clench at the Doctor's orders. Plutano immediately stormed out of the room not knowing what to say. She had a war to lead and did not have time for this. 

Cosima stared at the Doctor not knowing what to say , but that passion Plutano showed reminded her so much of her Delphine it physically hurt , she felt tears prickling down her eyes and before she knew it they were back and would not stop . The Doctor seeing Cosima's distress , reached out to hug her and just cradled . Unbeknown to the two of them Plutano was looking through the glass on the door and her jealousy was raging. After what felt like minutes to Cosima she left the safe haven of the Doctor's arms and said " Doctor just do what you came here to do and lets get out of here Plutano is not a side of Delphine i want to be around " He nodded before pointing to the bed next to Cosima , Cosima knew he was right she needed to sleep . She reluctantly nodded and climbed in to the comfortable bed and almost as if magic immediately drifted of the last thing she saw is the Doctor leaving the room. 

The Doctor was beyond angry as he looked among the war zone outside the compact ,he was glad Cosima was sleeping at this point because he himself was furious and he was not going to go easy on Plutano . Dead bodies where every where along with dalek technology and the smell of rotting flesh. He saw young men going towards the daleks again trying to kill for them only to be disintegrated. The Doctor bowed his head in defeat as he marched back inside , Cosima wanted to leave this place they would he was sick of helping people that did not follow his advice or listen . He was done with this place and so was Cosima. 

 

To Be Continued promise sorry its a short chapter been in Hospital and im still not a 100%


	8. The city of Death

The Doctor reached Cosima and told her they were leaving, Cosima bolted from the bed and left the compound with the Doctor . They were walking briskly to the Tardis when soldiers flew past them fire arms at the ready . The Doctor looked at Cosima and frowned , before frustratingly adding how many times do i have to tell people bullets don;t work on daleks. The doctor looked back and fourth before deciding to follow the men to there destination. Cosima huffed and walked behind him .   
They reached a garden , a beautiful green scree garden with bright coloured roses , lilies and daisies. It was like summer in a room . Cosima smiled as it looked like such a happy , free place . And she found her mind at ease with itself . She smiled and thought Delphine would love this . The Doctor and Cosima carried on walk through the garden and finally reached the men armed with firearms ready to fight Plutano was giving orders in the centre of the room. Cosima frowned as every man nodded and took each order with precise precision, Cosima almost wanted to scream could they not see they were going to their deaths ?   
As soon as the doors of the safe haven gardens opened the man ran out firing at metal flying almost like tin dustbins and all The Doctor could here was the all so familiar exterminate over and over again. Cosima reached for the Doctor's hand seeing the inner struggle he gripped it harder as they both watched helpless as men where obliterated to dust and ashes. This seemed to go on forever and at some point Plutano had moved and landed in front of them looking at Cosima and The Doctor ,Cosima could see emotions in those familiar brown eyes pain , sadness , loss . Emotions that now to Cosima felt like best and only friends . Plutano turned her back on them and walked outside , The Doctor in panic ran after her and Cosima instinctively followed . 

Plutano stood outside as the Daleks landed on the ground and took their places . Plutano's voice was cold as it bellowed " YOU WILL NOT HARM ANYMORE OF MY PEOPLE THIS WAR IS FINISHED , WE SHOULD LIVE IN HARMONY AND PEACE WITH YOU IF YOU WILL LET US " the daleks where having none of it and refused the peace treaty . Plutano's emotions got the better of her and she aimed a gun at the Daleks , and pulled the trigger trying to destroy them . But failed and then a green light came from my the Dalek closest to Plutano and shot her in the abdominal area.   
Cosima screamed and ran to catch Plutano . Cosima did not understand why Plutano did disintegrate like the rest but she did not have time to ask . 

As Cosima Caught her Plutano looked in her eyes and cupped Cosima's cheek she was glad Cosima's eyes where the last she would see , Plutano let the tears fall and she know she should not but pulled Cosima's face closer before whispering " please I just want to touch of those lips" Cosima nodded trying to hold back her tears , she hardly knew this version of her lover but the Doctor was the right the connection was there as they lips met, Cosima's tongue begged entrance as there tongues danced Cosima finally released Plutano and she smiled at her one last time as Plutano's smile vanished and heartbeat stopped ,Cosima pulled Plutano closer and cradled her sobbing and rocking back fourth and then to Cosima's surprise Plutano's body dis integrated in to a pile of dust. Cosima wiped her tears and finally looked up to see the Doctor standing with the tardis with the door open . He was ready to leave now and so was she . But she wandered if the Doctor knew this was going to happen his reluctantly to help Plutano and her people . Then she realised he must have and he had been kind , he brought Cosima here so Plutano would not die alone . She found herself smiling , The Doctor indeed was a good man and was better then most . 

Cosima got to the Tardis and the Doctor eyed up and down before he asked what year would you like to go to 1942 or 1989? Cosima smirked and replied umm...1942 I think. 

 

And here we have it guys next chapters are Aurora and Cosima based hope your all excited still :)


	9. Chapter Nine

The Doctor exited the Tardis door alongside Cosima , he breathed in the air and pointed his finger up sky , his nostrils flared before he turned to Cosima speaking " aha their is nothing like 1942 and its fresh air 4 years in to the second world war " Cosima took in her surroundings before turning to the Doctor nodding at him to carry on " Cosima we are in France Diam to be exact " The Doctor walked quickly and Cosima ran to catch up behind him , as they entered the streets of Diam , both her and the Doctor noticed how many soldiers were lining the streets. Cosima recognised the uniform they were Nazis she knew that much . She remembered all things she learned about Nazi Germany in her history lessons at high school , she shivered as she remembered. They carried on walking , but as they did Cosima admittedly was not looking where she was going and fell only to be caught by strong , soft and masterful hands. 

 

Aurora had just ran from the train that she had confronted Franz Faber on , she counted her blessings she got away otherwise she could not imagine the things he would do to her, he would have properly would have made her sufferer more then Rene or Alfred had . She shuddered and with tears in her eyes kept running she knew she could not stop in case Faber had changed his mind and decided to come after her after all. As she reached the corner of the street she saw the most beautiful unique woman ever about to fall , by vault of wrong footing she reached out just in time and caught her . There eyes met and Aurora felt an instant connection with the woman , like they knew each other from another life or some weird spiritual thing that she did not really believe in , she did not understand why but even her insides went funny , she could even feel a straight twinge almost an ache in between her legs , being with this woman even for just a second felt like home . When Aurora realised she may have held on to the woman for too long she slowly pushed her softly up , but her hand still remained in the other woman's hand.

 

Cosima looked up for who had caught , and her breathing stopped , their eyes locked . They were Delphine's eyes and the exact same hair , Cosima forgot how to speak she just stared and she got the same feeling she got the first time Delphine and herself had locked eye contact , but this was more real their was no games , no hidden agendas and no secrets. Cosima immediately felt like she was home and she even found herself leaning in to this exact double of Delphine just a bit too much. She felt so warm and her insides felt like jelly. She had only just came back to earth as she felt the blonde slowly push her up , but when she was on her feet , their hands were still entwined. Cosima felt an immediate warmth go through the rest of her body like electricity and she felt it in between her legs too . The blondes eyes were studying her and if Cosima did not know any better she would say she was checking out . No she thought don't be silly this is the 1940's that kind of lifestyle isn't accepted yet , it isn't accepted for another 80 years. No Cosima no she is not interested in you and she is not Delphine . Cosima tried to be stern with her thoughts but all she yearned to do was push this woman near the nearest wall and fuck her silly until she couldn't remember name and she was sensitive all over she wanted to mark this version of Delphine , claim her . Blonde finally let go of her hand first and Cosima missed the contact dearly. The blonde reached out her hand and introduced herself as Aurora , Cosima beamed and introduced herself as Cosima . The blonde shook her hand and then warned Cosima to be more careful especially in these streets. Before trying to walk past Cosima , but Cosima took a leap and grabbed her upper arm. She frowned , as she looked at the blonde before whispering " I don't know why but I want to see you again where can I find you? " Aurora looked at her with sadness before replying " I can't tell you Cosima because it would not just put me danger but my whole team , but I wouldn't mind bumping in to you again soon " Aurora gave Cosima a little wink before carrying on her walk past Cosima but Cosima ran in front of her again and grabbed the blonde's hand " please Aurora " Their eyes locked and Aurora found herself offering to meet again " how about we meet tomorrow at the Cafe just round the corner ?" Cosima knocked before asking what time. Aurora contemplated this before giving a time " umm shall we say 10 am ?" Cosima nodded , and finally stepped a side to let the blonde past . As the blonde left Cosima saw the doctor leaning on the wall closest to him she had forgotten he was there but she saw his genuine smile , Cosima was a bit embarrassed that he had seen her go all starry eyed for a blonde that just looked exactly like Delphine . But by the Doctor's expression even she could read that there was something called fate pulling herself and Aurora together and in order to save and really know Delphine it had to be explored. 

 

As Aurora walked away she found she had a spring in her step. She had just arranged to see Cosima again tomorrow a woman she hardly knew but felt such a strong kinship with . But Aurora's thoughts had already began drifting to how dangerous this could be how did she know Cosima wasn't a spy ? Who was that strange Peculiar man standing near her ? Had she fallen in to a trap? But then her thoughts drifted else where of what it would be like to rip Cosima's clothes off to kiss her senselessly , taste her juices , feel her cunt. She felt her cunt getting wetter and she never felt this way before . There was a connection there she knew she wanted to explore. As she reached the safe house , she crept in to find Alfred , Neil , Harry and Tom sleeping , her boys . She smiled placed blankets over each of them and retired to her own room . As she slipped off her clothing she finally reached her underwear and she slipped it down to her knees , opened her legs and to her surprise found her instincts kick in , she began circling a Clit and rubbing , Cosima's name instantly slipped in and before she knew it her whole hand was inside her soaking wet pussy she tried to get more pressure but it wasn't good enough she got up with her hand still frantically rubbing herself and reached for the Chester draws  , she found standing this way gave her more friction she moaned and screamed Cosima's name as she came . Then she took her hand in to her mouth and licked imagining it was Cosima and before she knew it she was fingering her pussy with the other hand and she couldn't stop . She carried on pleasuring herself that night until she passed out from exhaustion , but she had the same thought all the way through . What Fuck is happening to you Aurora . What she did not know is that Cosima had also been pleasuring herself in the Tardis screaming Aurora's name and wandering to herself what was happening to the old Cosima. 

 

 

Sorry guys i know its been a while iv been so busy but this story will continue :) feel free to leave reviews and comments 


	10. Chapter Ten

Aurora a woke to a house full of silence she stretched enjoying the spacious big bed . Aurora sat up and checked her watch it was 9:30am she had arranged to meet Cosima outside the same Cafe they had bumped in to each other. Aurora had not stopped thinking about that strange but beautiful woman and she could not shake the feeling the fact they knew each other. Aurora jumped out of bed and went to the wardrobe picking a simple white lace dress that she loved and she knew Cosima would to , No stop it Aurora's mind screamed to herself she can't have this weakness plus she loved Alfred , oh her Alfred so sweet tender loving , but Aurora lately had been feeling like she wanted more then that , she did not know why she just felt that . Aurora placed herself in the dress and zipped it up before placing her heels on . Aurora looked in the mirror and fixed her hair placing her bobby pins in place keeping her classic style . Aurora smiled to herself , before applying her red lipstick and leaving her bedroom, placing her coat on and leaving the house.   
Aurora reached the Cafe and sat on one of the tables outside it was 10 :15 am , and Aurora was a nervous wreck every possibility this woman could be was she a spy like her , was she an enemy , was she a friend , or a lover , no Aurora thought to herself no that is not accepting and never will be. Aurora breathed heavily massaging her temples with her hands.  
Cosima walked slowly from the Tardis the Doctor had parked the Tardis not far from the cafe , The Doctor the mad Doctor had spent all night playing board games with Cosima trying to take her mind off things it did not work but she did not have the heart to tell him . Cosima had told the Doctor about her date with Aurora he seemed pleased but she did not know why , he had showed her to his collection of fine clothing from different years , centuries even planets . Cosima had chosen a blue lace dress , blue was always Delphine's favourite colour especially on Cosima . Delphine had invaded her thoughts again like Delphine had from the very first moment but she found that Aurora had done the same , Aurora had done the same , Aurora and those stunning eyes that mirrored Delphine's , the hair the smile . Cosima had not even realised she had reached the cafe until she felt a hand reach for her and jumped only to realise it was Aurora, Cosima leaned in to her willing to fall completely. 

Aurora felt her body shaking , anticipation and wonder . Aurora could not do this here in public , she grabbed Cosima hand and led her down the side streets in the nearest hidden arch way. Cosima smirked , Aurora 's hand lightly stroked Cosima's wrist . Aurora spoke " I need ... i need " Aurora found herself stumbling she took a deep breath filling her lungs , she felt Cosima shift leaning to her more . Aurora 's thoughts became cloudy , she placed both hands on either side of Cosima's head stroking her cheeks and her hair , she pulled Cosima's forehead to hers , the connection was there she felt from her fingers to her toes , Cosima's lips quivered in anticipation , Aurora realised only then that Cosima 's lips were going for hers suddenly their lips met and it was like a match lit Aurora found her tongue meeting Cosima's she moaned as Aurora 's hands lead themselves grabbing Cosima's butt keeping her as close as she possibly can she felt all these fears flooding her that did not feel rational or like they belonged in her brain was Cosima Safe? , would she ever trust her ? Does Cosima love her , Is she strong enough to protect Cosima . Aurora felt tears sting her eyes. Aurora then stepped back , before grabbing Cosima's hand again and continuing what she was trying to say " I need to know who you are Cosima who you really are I can't do this until I do " Cosima went dead silence and the silence lingering between before Cosima filled it " ok you start who are you really ?? " Aurora 's mind filled with possible answers but she knew she wanted to tell her the truth and she did " I'm an allied spy working to build resistance against the Nazi regime " Cosima smiled Aurora being brave was so stunningly beautiful she could imagine all the things Aurora had had to do and that made her proud but also scared at the same time , she straight away wrapped her arms round Aurora and whispered in her ear " I can't lose you Aurora i know we hardly know each other but I just can't please I'm not gonna ask you to stop i have no right to do that what you do is important but i am asking you not to give it your life" Aurora gasped in shock at Cosima's words and nodded before sealing the promise with a small kiss . Cosima then lightly added " I wish I could tell you who I was what, what i am doing here but its complicated I need you to trust me I am not your enemy , I am not out to hurt you " Aurora did not know why but she believed everything Cosima said . Aurora kissed her again their tongues battling each other , Aurora bit Cosima's lip and smirked in triumph as Cosima moaned. Aurora hated what she was about to do but she had to leave Cosima she had agreed to meet Sabine for lunch at 11:30 am she really did not want to sit in a room with Sabine but she had no choice their foreheads touched again and Aurora finally spoke again " I have to go Cosima I'm sorry my love " Cosima 's tears fell again and Aurora held her again for a moment before grabbing her note pad and pen from her bag and jotting down the phone number to the safe house and passing it to Cosima , Cosima questioned what it was and Aurora giggled before replying" My Phone number you cherie , call me after 8pm and we can talk and enjoy each other if you wish " Aurora winked and Cosima felt weak at knees , Aurora kissed Cosima's forehead before lightly stepping back and reluctantly leaving . Aurora had no idea where that confidence had come from but she felt good she was not one to ever ignore her heart and she was not about to start now . 

Cosima leaned against the wall and began sobbing the connection with Aurora was so real , so unearthly , so new and so precious and yet she could not help feeling she had just physically and mentally cheated on Delphine . Yes Aurora was a part of Delphine , she knew if Delphine was still here she would not understand or people able to bear to see Cosima with someone else , it destroyed Delphine last time they were a part it destroyed them both and when Delphine found about Cosima and Shay she knew Delphine had never felt more betrayed or unloved . Cosima felt so guilty , Delphine loved her that much that she chose to lose her real self for Cosima . But reality then instantly kicked in and she found herself angry at her emotions the reality was that Delphine was dead and Cosima knew she could do what she liked and she liked maybe even loved Aurora so why should she care about anything else . Cosima stood up feeling a weight gone and left the alley way heading back to Tardis feeling Delphine for the moment leave her mind and Aurora re invade it . 

SO Guys i am back im sorry for the shitty chapter updates life has been mad but im back now and be prepared as this story is only just beginning :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cosima reached for the black telephone in the tardis . She checked the time . 8pm she dabbed her fingers on the numbers until she had put the whole of Aurora's number in . It rang five times Cosima nearly hung up until she heard the phone being picked up on the other side and that beautiful voice she would never forget . Cosima coughed before saying hello . Aurora 's giggled before replying oh Cosima I thought you would never ring . The conversation started with Small talk before it got deep Aurora opened up so easily to Cosima and Aurora was fascinated by the life of a spy . The adventures Aurora has had made Cosima want to live life more . With every word more and more Cosima was being reminded of Delphine . Cosima hadn't cried about Delphine in over 2 weeks but she felt like breaking on the floor and sobbing . Aurora then asked her about her life . Cosima didn't know where to begin . Cosima was stuck she knew she couldn't really tell Aurora much so she made up a beautiful lie . Cosima began talking about a wonderful White House with a picketed white fence and spoke of a beautiful blonde woman called Delphine and how she had lost her . By the end she could hear Aurora sobbing for her . Cosima was intrigued why she was about to ask when Aurora made an excuse that she had to go . An excuse Cosima knew was bullshit but she chose not to ask Aurora the real reason why she had to go so quickly . Cosima caught the doctor standing in the corner sadness covering his face . Cosima got up and reached him when she did she spoke softly " you've lost someone to haven't you doctor ?" He tried to hide it but eventually shook his head in defeat . Cosima put her arms round his waist and for once the Doctor just stood their letting Cosima do as she wished . 

Aurora felt guilty instantly when she put the phone down cursing herself for doing it . Aurora you idiot . She pinched herself almost as punishment . She then sat there and just thought about Cosima and everything she had told her . They were the same . Aurora knew Cosima 's pain she had lost Rene and Cosima had lost Delphine . Aurora wondered if Delphine was like . If Delphine was as beautiful as Aurora herself . Yes Aurora knew she was beautiful she had been told so many times she was . Aurora could not help but feeling envious of this Delphine . Delphine before her passing had a whole life with Cosima . Aurora knew she couldn't compete with that . Aurora got up and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a whisky to calm herself down . But her tears fell hard she didn't know who she was crying for as her memories and feelings blurred was she crying for Cosima and the life she couldn't have with her she didn't know or was she crying for Rene or Alfred she wasn't sure . Aurora felt like she was losing herself more and more with Cosima here . She had never self so confused in her life until now . Aurora needed a walk she grabbed her coat leaving quietly and calmly to not alert the others . 

Cosima had decided to leave the Tardis for a while exploring the streets of France . The world was so so different here it was not all love , fancy dinners and science . It was bloody and destructive life didn't matter here maybe that's why she saw so many people making the most out of their day because they knew tomorrow could be their last . She smiled remembering Delphine saying that was the best way to live life . The heavens had opened as rain fell hard . She stopped abruptly as she saw someone coming towards her . She took a hesitant breath before the person before her came fully in to view . It was Aurora . 

Aurora reached for Cosima pulling her in to the closiest building . It was a barn abandoned by the looks of it . Aurora stroked Cosima's cheek before sitting on a stack of hay beckoning Cosima to sit next to her . As Cosima sat Aurora began speaking " Cosima I'm confused .. what what is this .. what is this connection I feel " Aurora waited watching Cosima with wonder Aurora felt Cosima pull her closer and kiss her almost pushing her questions and thoughts away . Aurora pulled Cosima to lay down with her as they kissed for hours until they slowly drifted to sleep . Aurora still not understanding why Cosima had interpreted her life so much or why this always felt so right after a long day .


End file.
